


少年倾国36.5

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	少年倾国36.5

我坐在幽香冥冥的寝卧，面前依然是熟悉的床帏，熟悉的琥珀镜，以及熟悉的坐在镜前梳理着长发的美人。

虽然暴露了自己在利用骊珠儿打探朝臣动向的事实，可萧浓情却显然没有一丝被拆穿后的不安与窘迫，甚至还记得今晚是我二人的同房之期，沐浴过后换了身轻薄的绸衣，将那头乌润的青丝擦干后，便若无其事地爬上了床。

见我无动于衷地看着他，暗沉的眸中浮着不明的情绪，他略显无辜地朝我眨着眼睛，跪坐在我的两腿间亲了亲我微蹙的眉心，便伸出手来从容地解落了我的衣衫。

不多时我便整个人赤裸在了他面前，却没有任何欲望去爱抚眼前这具香艳性感的身子，性器也无精打采地在腹下垂着，道明了我此时还晦涩着的情绪。

萧浓情似乎有些不满我的心不在焉，唇舌滑过我的眉心、鼻梁，又来到我微微有些发干的唇角，濡湿地轻啄着那里，想要我的回应；我便张了口，任那炙热的小舌闯入进来，勾引着我与他湿漉漉地纠缠。

我漫不经心地和他吻着，低头看见那两瓣翘臀间深幽诱人的股沟，分身总算有了些抬头的迹象。

探了一指进去胡乱地搅搅，发觉那里面竟带着香膏的黏腻与湿滑，显然是他在沐浴的时候就已经为自己扩张好，现下只需我分开眼前这两条如玉般修长的美腿，抱着白臀挺身一顶，就能毫不费力地登堂入室。

他在我怀里难耐地扭动着，我便伸出手去，沿着腰线缓缓抚摸着他细腻如瓷的肌肤，精准地刺激着他周身各处的敏感。

尺寸不容小觑的巨物在我眼下颤巍巍地晃着，别有一番朦胧的色情味道。我撸着他冒出点点淫液的肉杵，又掂了掂那下头沉甸甸的囊袋，果不其然听到一声压抑的低呼，却识趣地没有似以往那般浪叫出声来。

看到他被情欲灼烧得眼眶湿润，提臀催促着我赶紧插进去的骚浪模样，我抽出还在那肠肉中刮挲的手指，忽然低声笑了出来。

他不满地咬了一下我的鼻尖，似嗔非嗔地朝我看来：“笑什么？”

“没什么。”我揉着他胸口的肉珠，感受到它在指间硬起来，便凑上去用牙齿轻轻拉扯了两下，湿滑的龟头也抵在他的穴口边缘慢慢地打着转，低声道，“……只是在想，萧郎这般淫贱的身子，明晚真的抱得了女人么？”

这话一出，两人间香艳旖旎的气氛顿时僵冷了下来。

……

“我没想抱她。”

不知过了多久，萧浓情从我软垂的分身上滑落下来，雪白的长腿仍是圈在我的腰间，抬眼看了我一会儿后，终于淡淡地开了口。

“只是个满心风花雪月的蠢姑娘，不巧可以为我所用，平日里只敷衍着任她靠一靠便罢，我连亲都不可能亲她，遑论行什么周公之礼。”

他说着便弯下身，拉出床下的暗屉翻找了一会儿后，从那些个房事所需的脂膏中拿出了一罐未开封的物事来，眯着眼睛看了看，又道：

“不过我倒也早就料到这死心眼的骊珠儿会提这出，早前从哈密回来时便已准备了这等春闺秘药，会令中药者魂颠梦倒，将与自己欢好之人认作自己的心上人。现下只消去寻个与我体格相仿的男子，明晚……”

话音未落，萧浓情的脖颈就被我紧紧地扣了起来。

我瞪着他，眼底早已是一片猩红：“本侯曾经捧在手心里来疼宠的花魁姑娘，就是让你萧浓情拿来这么糟践的？！”

“……”

萧浓情神色痛苦，额前流下的细汗缓缓淌进我的指缝，窒息的青灰很快替代了情欲的薄红，在我的桎梏下慢慢放弃了挣扎，只拿那一双焦距渐失的碧眸看着我。

我松开手，他便脱力般倒下去，伏在我腿边低低地咳嗽。

许久才缓过气来，重新坐起身来望进我眼里，平静道：

“我本也不愿哄骗骊珠姑娘。可是我还能怎么办，若晟鸣愿意做皇帝，倒还可助我报这杀父之仇；然而眼下我既无亲信，也无根基，为了日后立足于朝堂，教那些个看我萧家笑话之人锒铛下狱，难免会使些低劣的手段，牵扯些无辜之人。”

他嗓音轻颤，像是在极力克制着自己的情绪，听得我微微一滞，长久地看着他脖颈边被掐出的红痕，心下复杂万分，原本的盛怒也随之消散了许多；下一刻便不由自主地伸出手去，将他拥进了怀里。

两人良久无言，在这夏夜清凉的床帷之间静默相拥着，任凭那窗外的微风轻拂过来，吹散了先前剑拔弩张的气氛。

我听得出他话里的无奈与悲凉，想想他如今在这朝中孤立无援的酸楚，萧璞惨死那日的滂沱大雨，心也终是软了下来，觉得自己先前的态度似乎过分了些。

我倒也并非十足的正派，本不该干涉萧浓情复仇的谋划，可想到那正在被他玩弄于鼓掌之中、为他自毁清欲甘心卖命的姑娘是骊珠儿，我便心口堵得难受。

“……萧浓情。”

听我唤他，他虽然还心有余悸，却也没有瑟缩，哆哆嗦嗦地凑上来便要跟我亲吻。

“不报仇成吗？”我厮磨着他微凉的嘴唇，沉默了半晌后，还是咬咬牙道，“我是说，冤冤相报何时了……不如我去向皇上请一个调令，调你到襄阳做个知府，跟我离了京城回去做一对闲云野鹤如何？”

萧浓情靠在我肩前静静地听着，长睫下碧眸微垂，却是一言不发。

我也知道站着说话不腰疼的自己论调着实可笑了些，于是缄了口，只由着他窝在怀里，默默地思索该如何劝他。

低头看着他略显苍白的侧脸，我忽然想起某个一直以来被自己遗漏的点，揽着他发了一会儿呆后，便低声问道：“杀了你爹的人究竟是……镇南王，还是皇上？”

萧浓情闻言，从我怀里直起身来定定地看着我，却是没有应声。

我细细回忆着他先前的种种异状，以及萧老生前托孤似的那番话，心跳忽然没来由地滞了一下。看着眼前眸光微闪，似是在想些什么的胡血美人，我忽然有了个大胆的猜测，抿着唇犹豫道：“你……你是镇南王的人。”

萧浓情挑起眉，眸间隐约掠过一丝讶异之色；半晌微不可闻地轻笑一声，又抬起手来摸了摸我的脸颊，竟似是默认了。

“……”

一瞬间我感到彻骨的寒凉沿着背脊攀爬上头，愣愣地任他轻抚着鬓发，皱眉道：“那你为何想要我当皇帝，我可是皇上的……”

话音未落，我猛然明白了过来。

萧浓情叹了口气，望着我幽幽道：

“晟鸣，你可是镇南王之子，与现今龙椅上坐着的那位，半点关系也没有。”


End file.
